


Clexa Selection AU

by nerd_100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_100/pseuds/nerd_100
Summary: I couldn't find any Clexa selection fanfics so I decided to write one. This is a Clexa selection AU where everyone is alive. (Literally all of the characters but Clarke, Octavia, Emori, Murphy, Niylah, Miller, and Raven are dead 😭)Princess Clarke Griffin turned 21, so therefore she must host her selection. 35 possible suitors will be randomly selected to partake in a competition  to earn her affection. Clarke believes the Selection is an elitist and unfair event, but she doesn't have a choice. Her people need a strong leader, and it is her family's tradition that a newly crowned leader must be married, unless tragedy strikes, leaving an underage (below 21) heir to the throne. Fortunately, Clarke finds her own way to rebel in her country's youngest appointed general in all of history. Lexa Woods.(Brief mention of homophobia, but for the most part people are accepting)
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Emori, Clarke Griffin & Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Nathan Miller, Clarke Griffin & Niylah, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo & Clarke Griffin, Minor Clarke Griffin/Bellamy Blake, Minor Clarke Griffin/Wells Jaha - Relationship, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Loophole (Percabeth Selection)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764166) by Muggles_Mortals. 



The entire work will be Clarke first person.

Happy Birthday to me! I get to wake up before the farmers in the suburbs do, wear a super tight dress with an even tighter corset that makes it virtually impossible to breath - not to mention the dress is 100% embarrassing and shows way to much of me - and look at and watch other people eat the most mouthwatering breakfast in the world, an activity I can't participate in due to the aforementioned dress. Oh! I also have to choose who to marry out of a group of arrogant assholes who are just using me for power in an elitist competition that may decide the fate of my country, Arkadia, if I die and the man I choose is left to rule. Fun times!

I hate the idea of the selection. For more than a few reasons. One: I don't want to be rushed in finding love, I want to find it on my own. Two: it's a lot of pressure, and very stressful. Three: I already have a crush. Finn Collins. Four: speaking of Finn, the reason my crush is so bad is the selection of the Selected is rigged. They choose a few lower class people, but only to make if seem fair. The chances of Finn getting picked are 1 in 200,000. Literally. I did the math. Five: the selected are always egomaniacal jerks, or at least every guy my age that I've met other than Finn and my best friend Wells Jaha is. Six: it's a huge waste of money. The total money spent could build homes for 3/4 of the homeless population.

I step into the banquet hall. I mean seriously, I live in a freaking castle with a freaking banquet hall. Can't they at least just call it a dining room? And maybe cut the space in half and use some of it for something actually useful? I mean, who needs a table with 75 seats? (Technically I do for the Selection dinners, but I hate the Selection) You can't even see the people near the end of the table, much less have a conversation. When I become Queen, I'm just gonna get a couple smaller tables, rather than the one big one. And cut down on taxes. And pay the castle staff better. And donate a lot of money to charity. And do my best to eliminate poverty. But, for now, all I can do is look pretty (I know right, sexist, that's just the way things are unfortunately), eat as much as I physically can without tearing my dress, and impress the Lords and Ladies who are seated at the table for my birthday breakfast.

I take a seat to the left of my mother, who sits at the head of the table, and across from my father, who sits at her left. As soon as I am seated, servants step out from behind the pillars lining the room with enough food to feed the whole army. There are huge fluffy pancakes (blueberry, chocolate chip, and original), crispy waffles, colorful fruit salad and parfaits, and scones and pastries galore. If it were just my parents and me, I would have eaten until I dropped, but, I need to be on my best behavior for the nobility.

A servant offers me a waffle. I graciously accept, and begin to eat. Servants continue coming around with all of the food. I have a conversation with everyone I can, trying to be as social and cheerful as possible, while still acting smart and speaking intelligently and confidently. Even so, I mainly talk with my other best friend Raven Reyes, the daughter of the the Lady of Mecha.

~Time Skip~

After breakfast, I cross the castle to the West Wing, wear all of the bedrooms are located. It's nearly impossible impossible to walk when you factor in my to tight dress, paired with my 4-inch heels. I don't get how some women wear them all the time. I can barely walk without shoes on, I'm so clumsy. Heels certainly don't help. And the fact that I've always been more on the athletic side, always having preferred to go outside and train with the guards or spar/play with Wells rather than stay inside and practice weaving, leaves little practice walking in heels.

When I get to the stairs, I go to the hidden door just to the right of it and press the panels 3 times, with a pause before the third time. The door opens, to reveal a small closet clothes and shoes. I go over to the changing room and put on a soft gray tunic and black pants, and free my innocent feet from the confines of their prison, instead putting on soft gray slippers, the same color as my shirt.

Wells, Raven, and I discovered this place when we were 6. We were playing tag and I tripped and fell against the wall. I was fine, but Emily, a kind, older servant who witnessed the event, helped clean me up and told us how it was an abandoned safe room for if there was ever intruders. We now have bigger ones the are more accessible no matter where you are in the castle. Emily has since helped keep it well stocked as a secret hideout for Wells, Raven, and I. We have comfortable chairs, clothes for all of us, (we all have to deal with the pure agony of being children of important people and having to dress up all the time) books, (about interesting things, like dragons, not the books our tutors make us read) and even food. It's a safe space for all of us. Emily can use it too, seeing as she made it possible, even though she usually doesn't have the time.

I step out into the hallway and discreetly close the door behind me, even though by now most of the guards and servants know about the room. I practically fly up the stairs, I feel so free. Normally after a meal I would be to full to do that, but seeing as I could barely eat, I was fine. I made a mental note to go down to the kitchen and get some leftovers from breakfast before they were thrown out (It was always such a waste. That's another change I'll make when I'm Queen.), but now I had to get back to my room. I promised Raven she could help me pick out my dress for the main feast and ball tonight, when the Selected would be selected, and later I have a sparring match with Wells, who, unfortunately, does not have any interest in dresses. Usually I'd spar with Raven too but she's hanging out with her boyfriend this afternoon.

There is a time skip before the next chapter. It starts when Clarke arrives to her Selection Ball. But, I will only write it if someone comments that they want me to because I don't want to write this if nobody wants to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke attends the ball, hangs out with her friends, and begins selecting the selected.

I pace outside the doors leading into the ballroom, waiting to be announced. This evening will decide the rest of my life. Ergo, I am excruciatingly nervous and anxious.

My dress is silver, with forest green swirls that match the color of my shoes. Thankfully, my Mother went easy on me and approved of the 1 inch heels, instead of making me do something flashier. My hair has two small braids coming back from my face and swirling into a fancy bun that I could never do myself, but my stylist Luna executed expertly.

"Please welcome, the guest of honor, Princess Clarke Griffin!" Holy crap it's time. 2 men in tuxes open the doors, and stand waiting for me to pass through. I pause just long enough for it to be awkward before stepping into the hall, pausing at the balcony like I practiced, and walking over to the stairs on my right. I count my steps as I walk. I look up and see my dad giving me a warm smile, and the nerves settle, starting to melt away. He won't let anything bad happen. He is waiting at the set of stairs to the left, and when I start walking, so does he. We meet at the platform in the center and link arms,

"Don't worry honey, you're doing great. You look beautiful." He leans in and says.

"Thanks Dad." I say, moving my lips as little as possible due to the fact that we're technically not allowed to be talking.

We walk down the steps, and I feel like my dad has lifted a weight off my shoulders. My nerves start to settle and melt away. We reach the bottom of the steps and the orchestra starts playing the traditional Selection waltz.

It is Arkadia tradition for the prince or princess of the Selection to have the first dance with their respective parent of the opposite gender. I had to practice the waltz for months to perfect it.

~Time Skip~

I look around now that the waltz is done to find my friends. I spot the in the back-right of the room. John Murphy has his arm around Emori, who is having a conversation with Echo and Niylah. Meanwhile, Murphy is talking to Nathan Miller and Raven. I see Wells heading of the the bathroom.

"Well that was torture." I say bluntly when I reach them.

"Don't worry, you did amazingly. You look great." Niylah says. She, Wells, and Miller are pretty much the only nice people in my friend group. We've all been friends long enough to not have to worry about that sort of thing, but it is just their personalities to be kind. All of my friends are like siblings to me. We've all known each other our whole lives.

"Hey Clarke, remember when you were practicing and you tripped and broke Sir Pike's nose? That was hilarious." Murphy jokes.

"Whatever. He's annoying anyways." Is my only retort.

"Yeah," Echo agrees. "Once he gave me a lecture on being ladylike when I was 10 because I was racing Miller to the kitchen to get a snack."

"That was awkward. He made me promise to keep and eye on you and make sure you behaved properly." Miller adds.

"Sexist," Raven and Emori say at the same time.

"Jinx!" Raven immediately says. "If anyone says her name 3 times, I, the one and only Prank Master, will make you regret it."

"No one can out-prank me!" Murphy says boldly. "Emori Emori Emori!" He states, coming to his girlfriends rescue.

"Oh, it's on!" Raven says.

"Oh god no." Emori mutters.

"Here we go again. Just be careful! If anything happens to one of the selected, we're all dead!" I warn.

Just then, Wells rejoins our group.

"Uh-oh. What happened this time? Was it Raven or Murphy?" Wells asks with a grin. "All I heard is 'we're all dead.' "

"Both. Murphy challenged Raven to a prank war." Niylah fills him in.

"Well I am genuinely terrified for my life." Is all Wells responds with.

Everyone laughs.

"Hold on! We need a prize!" Miller announces excitedly.

"Ooh, yeah!" I agree.

"Oh! How about... uh..."Murphy thinks.

"I got it! I get to give you any dare I want and you can't say no!" Raven suggests.

"Oh, confident are we. I would be a little more realistic if I were you. You know, just so it doesn't hurt as much when I crush you."

"Jee thanks for being so supportive of the person whos gonna _crush_ your soul!"

"Ok, I think we've had enough." Niylah wedges herself between them. "Why don't you to both take a walk in opposite directions and cool off for a bit."

"I'll go with John to supervise, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Emori offers, and they walk off together.

"Why do I get the feeling they are doing the opposite of cooling off?" I ask with a smile.

A chorus of laughter greets me.

Just then, my mother comes over.

"Clarke, sweetie it's time for you to choose the Selected!" She says excitedly.

I give my mother a fake grin and silence my groan as all the dread I had pushed away comes flooding back, stronger than ever. When I turn around and look back at my friends, a make a face as I wave to them.

The crowd parts for their Queen and Princess, and I step up onto a stage.

"The time has come, for the Selected to be selected!" The announcer announces.

I step over to a box containing the names of all of the boys who had entered and passed the background check. They all had to be between the ages of 20 and 24, with 0 criminal record, good grades, and a bunch of other necessary requirements for being Arkadia's future king.

I reach in, pull out the first name and read it aloud. I blanch and drop the name out of surprise.


End file.
